Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to This wiki is about Dark Ages of Cybertron which is our Transformers MUSH role playing game that Check out the news files, the character generation files, our grid maps, logs galore, bb boards, and of course character profiles. Got a suggestion for content? Leave a @mail with Death at the MUSH. Updated: June 21, 2010 since (October) (2008) Log in to: darkages.isunlimited.net 7775 ; Categories * Category:Character Generation * Category:Logs * Category:Bboards * Category:Character * Category:News Files ; Images * Maps ;Timeline * DOAC_MUSH_Timeline * 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARKE AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH }} ;June 2010 / / A Scar for Shark :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Rift Watching :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / /A True Evaluation :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Visiting CC :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Celebration :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Medical Talk :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Talking to the Prisoner :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Its About Research :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Bar Fight :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Pounced :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Chains Meets Swivel :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Bad Outing :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;June 2010 / / Prisoner Aftermath :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron See Maps of Cybertron on our Maps page. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Hunt for Chimera Shark is on patrols for the first time in some cycles, getting a chance to speed around in his vehicle form would have been nice, but with Magnum with him the younger mech keeps a respectful pace. "Let's hope we find her before the Cons do." he states to the elder Bot. The whir of Magnum's propeller pushes his large form along as he hovers above the ground. Magnum was assigned, along with Shark, to investigate the recent deaths of the civilians. "Yes. We must stop this senseless violence before any more civilians are harmed." Magnum replies to Shark, as the pair arrive at the campground. As an expert tracker, Bytaboom had followed the scent of the beast from the Radio Tower Forest. At this very moment she sniffs around one of the areas, stopping in her tracks. Besides the beast's scent, she picks up two other scents. A low growl can be heard from her, her optics narrowing. This is one mission she will not fail. As the separate groups neared the campground a thick smell of scorched metal would hit their smell sensors, the fire pit centered in the area moderately flickering from recent use though large scraps of Cybertronian armor were laying halfway in the flames. One piece was possibly an.. arm? Closer inspection would confirm this as fingers were visible amongst the dancing fire. Deep marks in the ground indicate a struggle as well as a drag trail, the steady line of energon in the trail a clear sign something was terribly wrong. A heavy, throaty purr was heard in the direction the trail lead, the soft crunch of metal on metal accompanying it. Shark checks his scanners, depending on them right now to give him an idea of who is around. But in these camp grounds any signal could be the beast herself. "I agree, we need to stick together and cover each other's backs too." he states, slowing down and transforming into robot form, clutching his pistol in his hand. "Still not sure why Prime sent us, not like I got any diplomacy skills. Maybe it’s going to be one of those life lessons where you learn on the fly. That'd be Primes style." He hmms, "Smell that? Let's check it out." Starscream is following Bytaboom, since he's curious as to what she'll find. Maybe some clues as to the beast they were seeking. The amount of destruction in the area is impressive, even to the Air Commander. "Whoever did this must be brought to our side," he says, "If they aren't already." Magnum also has his scanners active, also looking for signs of the beast. "Worry not. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Magnum assures Shark, having seen his share of diplomacy first hand. He's also accompanied Xaaron on a diplomatic mission - perhaps he can use that experience to his advantage, even though the wise councilor is not here. Hunt for Chimera|Continued... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content